Ancient Magic Rewrite
by mbabyface78
Summary: Stargate SG1 Harry Potter Crossover. Vala tags along while Daniel visits his family. Secrets are revealed and the truth is eventually learned. Whom will help whom as this adventure unfolds. Rewrite of Ancient Magic. Read, Review, and Enjoy!


Ancient Magic 1

In sublevel 27, underneath Cheyenne Mountain, seven people sat around the large conference table that dominated the briefing room. It was the day after the nightmarish mission that wouldn't allow SG1 and the others to fall asleep. They had all finally gotten their rest and now sat in the room with General Landry, Vala Mal Doran, and Dr. Carolyn Lam, who was debriefing everyone on their condition.

"They are all in good shape sir." Dr. Lam told the general. "Their vital are almost normal and it seems a bit of sleep did the trick. I would however suggest everyone takes a couple of weeks to rest."

General Landry looked around the table to the four members of SG1 and Vala. "I guess you guys get a break. I don't know how long it will last." He said, conveying the seriousness of the situation they were in. The Ori were very much a threat to their galaxy. "So, I suggest you rest. Dismissed."

"Oh goodie, we all get a vacation." Vala, the brunette vixen said, smiling from her chair.

"Why do you get time off?" Colonel Cameron Mitchell asked as he was standing up. "You weren't even on that mission."

"Because I'm apart of SG1, and if you get a vacation, then I get a vacation. I've hardly even seen your world yet." Vala replied as they were leaving the conference room.

"You're a part of Stargate Command Vala, not a part of SG1." Cameron reminded her.

"Not a part of SG1 yet." Vala stated with an optimistic smirk. "Daniel, I say we should go somewhere with beaches, but you'll have to help me pick swim ware first."

The door to the briefing room closed leaving behind General Landry and Dr. Lam. They sat in silence for a few moments before either of them spoke.

"Well, I guess I should head back to the infirmary." Dr. Lam said standing from her chair. She took a move toward the door before the general also stood up.

"How are they really?" He asked her.

She turned to speak to him and saw how sincere his eyes were. "They really are fine dad. They do need to rest though." She looked once more into his eyes before walking out of the room.

A short while later Vala walked into Dr. Daniel Jackson's office to find him sitting at his desk and stooped over only a few sheets of paper. He wasn't even disturbed by her sudden presence as he mumbled to himself.

"Now Daniel, which swim ware do you like better? The red one or the blue one?" Vala asked holding up a magazine that featured sexy little two piece swimsuits on top of gorgeous women. "I think there's also a cute yellow one in here." She added after getting no response from the man in front of her. She then strutted to his desk and flopped the magazine down on top of the sheets of paper he was reading from.

That seemed to catch his attention. "What are you doing Vala?" Daniel uttered, lifting the offending magazine from his papers.

Taking the magazine back from him, she turned it to the previous page she had it on. "Which one do you like Daniel, the red or the blue?" She asked sweetly.

"How on earth did you get a hold of Cosmopolitan?" He asked wearily.

"Somebody left in the ladies locker room." She replied. "Now which one? We can't very well go swimming if I don't have something to wear."

"We're not going to the beach Vala. I already told you, I'm going to London."

"I imagine there is swimming in London."

"Well, there is, but not the way you are imagining it. And who ever said you were coming with me anyway?" Daniel asked her.

"Well, no one in particular." She conceded. "But Daniel, I will be so bored around here and who knows what I could do. Anyway, I've never even been to London before. Please let me go with you." She almost begged.

"I'm visiting family Vala."

"Oh come on, I'm great with people. Everybody loves me." She said with a mischievous smile and pleading in her eyes.

"Yes, Vala, I know." Daniel replied with sarcasm and defeat.

Across Earth, in a cozy kitchen sat a family of three. William and Evelyn Granger sat at the table drinking their morning coffee with their 16-year-old daughter, Hermione Granger. She sat there chewing on some toast while reading a newspaper, which had been brought to her by an owl. They mostly sat in silence, enjoying the calmness of the morning before the busy hustle of the day.

"I know you had planned to spend most of this summer hanging out with Harry and Ron, but I would like for you to spend a couple more weeks at home." Evelyn told her daughter from across the table.

"Of course mum, that's no problem. I want to spend time with you guys also." Hermione replied while thinking that this could be their last bit of peace for a while, especially now that Voldemort was active.

"I know that sweetie. It's just that a distant cousin of mine has finally responded to my letters." Her mother said brightly. "He claims he doesn't get home very often."

"Really dear, was that his excuse?" William said to his wife with a smile.

"It's an excuse I can actually believe. Last time we had spoken, he was doing a dig in Egypt. But that was at least 11 years ago, maybe 12. I know you haven't seen him since you were three years old." She told Hermione. "You used to love him though."

"You used to love his stories." Her father inserted with a laugh. "He could get you to stay still for hours."

Hermione looked at her parents slightly confused. "I don't remember any of this."

"Of course not dear." Her mother replied. "Like I said, you were only three."

"Alright Vala, behave yourself." Daniel reminded her as they were walking up the path to his cousin's house.

"I know Daniel, I know." Vala replied with a sigh. "No mentioning of Goa'ulds, the Ori, Earth's endangerment, or the fact that I'm an alien."

Daniel looked over to see Vala's smiling face and sighed to himself. "Why did I bring you?"

"Because I have never been out of America and you hate to leave me in places where I could become bored and be forced to find ways to amuse myself." She stated with a smirk.

"Actually Vala, you have been out of the Untied States and this was the country we went to."

"Really?" She asked.

"You remember those bracelets and the search for Merlin's treasure?"

"Oh, yes." She said, comprehension dawning on her face.

"Oh, yes." Daniel replied sarcastically. "Maybe you just shouldn't say anything at all."

'Knock, knock'

"Can you get the door sweetheart?" Evelyn asked from the top of the stairs. "I'll be down in a minute."

Hermione stood up from the chair she had been reading in and went to answer the front door. She guessed it was her cousin who had just arrived. Her mother had told her he would arrive before supper. As Hermione reached the door she heard two voices coming from the other side. It seems her cousin Daniel had brought a guest with him. Possibly his wife or a girlfriend, her mother never said anything. Of course her mother might not even know. Hermione decided that it was a little rude not to inform your host of unexpected guests, even if it is family.

Hermione Granger took one last deep breath before opening the front door.


End file.
